criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Jane Scott
|death place= |job=Secretary |pathology= |mo= |type= |victims= |rank= |specialty= |status=Deceased }} Dorothy Jane Scott was a single mother who was abducted by a stalker on May 28, 1980; she was found dead four years later. The identity of her killer remains unknown. Background Dorothy was born on April 23, 1948. She lived in Stanton, California, with her aunt and 4-year-old son. Dorothy worked as a secretary for two stores. According to Dorothy's co-workers, she was a devout Christian who did not drink nor do drugs, and she preferred staying at home. Whenever she worked, her parents would babysit her son. Her father said that she probably dated on occasion but had no steady boyfriend. Case History Months before her disappearance and murder, Dorothy had been receiving phone calls at work from a male stalker. She said that the caller's voice sounded familiar, but she could not remember his name. He confessed to her that he loved her but at the same time threatened to kill her. The stalker would always prove to Dorothy that he was constantly keeping a close eye on her, describing accurate details about her activities. At one point, he told her that he had left something for her outside; when Dorothy checked, she found a dead rose on her car's windshield. One time, Dorothy's stalker told her that he would get her alone and "cut her up into bits so no one will ever find her." Due to these calls, she considered purchasing a handgun. A week before her abduction, she began taking karate lessons. At 9 PM on May 28, 1980, Dorothy was at an employee meeting at work. She noticed that one of her co-workers, a man named Conrad Bostron, did not look okay and had a red mark on his arm. She and another co-worker, Pam Head, took him to UC Irvine Medical Center. On the way there, Dorothy changed her black scarf to a red one and stopped to check on her son. It was determined that Conrad had been bitten by a spider; as he was treated, Dorothy and Pam waited outside the emergency room. According to Pam, Dorothy never left her side. Around 11 PM, Conrad was discharged and given a prescription. Dorothy offered to bring her car to the exit because he was still not in good condition to walk very far. He and Pam waited at the exit for her, but she never showed up. When they went out to the parking lot, Dorothy's car sped towards them. The headlights blinded the two co-workers, leaving them unable to see who was behind the wheel. They waved their arms to get Dorothy's attention, but her car took a sharp turn and drove off into the night. Conrad and Pam initially thought that Dorothy had an emergency come up with her son, but when they had not heard from her a few hours later, they reported her as a missing person. At 4:30 AM, Dorothy's car was found; it had been set on fire, and she was nowhere to be seen. About a week after her disappearance, Dorothy's parents received a phone call from a man who simply said, "I've got her." The unidentified caller continued to call almost every Wednesday afternoon, taunting the family about how he either had Dorothy or had killed her. These calls were usually brief and also tended occurred when her mother was home alone. The calls abruptly stopped in April 1984 when Dorothy's father answered. The caller did not contact them again until August. On June 12, 1980, an anonymous man called the front desk at the Orange County Register (the paper had run a story that day about Dorothy's disappearance). He confessed to a managing editor, "I killed her. I killed Dorothy Scott. She was my love. I caught her cheating with another man. She denied having someone else. I killed her." The caller also said that he knew about Conrad’s spider bite on the night of May 28, as well as Dorothy changing her scarf. None of these details had been published in the article. The man claimed Dorothy had called him from the hospital that night. This was disputed by Pam, who maintained her co-worker had never called anyone at the hospital. Investigators are adamant that the caller was Dorothy's stalker and future abductor. On August 6, 1984, a construction worker came across a set of dog bones around Santa Ana Canyon Road. Covered only by light soil underneath them were partially charred human bones: a pelvis, an arm, two thigh bones, and a skull. These skeletal remains were later identified as Dorothy's through dental records. Her watch and turquoise ring were also found; the former had stopped at 12:30 on May 29, 1980, just about an hour after Conrad and Pam had seen Dorothy's car speeding off. An autopsy was unable to determine her cause of death. On the day the newspapers announced that Dorothy's skeletal remains had been found, her family suddenly received two final calls from the same man who had been harassing them for years, and he mockingly asked, "Is Dorothy home?" After that, Dorothy's family never heard from him again. A memorial service for Dorothy was held on August 22. Her son has had to grow up without his mother, and her parents have since died without ever learning the identity of the stalker who murdered her. No arrests related to this case have been made. Suspect *Michael James "Mike" Butler (1946-2014) **Sister worked with Dorothy. **Supposedly unstable and had an obsession with Dorothy. **Not named as a suspect until 2017 by Dorothy's son. Offender Profile Dorothy's killer was most likely a psychopath, as he tormented her family for years, never allowing them to find closure or come to terms with their loss. With behavior like this, it is entirely possible that Dorothy was not his only victim. On Criminal Minds TBA Sources * Wikipedia's article about Dorothy Jane Scott *Find a Grave article about Dorothy Jane Scott Category:Real People Category:Unsolved Cases Category:Real Victims Category:Miscellaneous Cases